Race against the clock
by SamxJazzlover23
Summary: An unknown substance lands on earth making 626 terribly Ill, weird thing is he's the one Experiment to get sick. Finding himself unable to fully check Stitch with the Supplies on Earth, Jumba Pleakly and Stitch must return to their home planet to get Stitch better.


A/N So I decided to write a longer fic, since I enjoy longer chapters anyway.

Summery: An unknown substance lands on earth making 626 terribly Ill, weird thing is he's the one Experiment to get sick. Finding himself unable to fully check Stitch with the Supplies on Earth, Jumba Pleakly and Stitch must return to their home planet to get Stitch better.

Stitch yawned his eye's half lidded, it had been a hour or so since Lilo had went into Hula practice. Pacing back and forth Stitch ran his paws down his face, grumbling to himself he tilted his head, ears twitching as a butterfly flew past him.

"Oooo Mega pretty!" Stitch jumped up and down running after the creature, he followed the insect for about five to ten minutes before something else caught 626's eye's.

It was a rock of some sort, it was black, with Yellow stripes over it. The Rock had a largish crater around it, the steam was still coming from the substance as it had landed only a few moments ago.

Rasing an eyebrow Stitch hid behind a log for a moment, peaking over the log he crawled over the log before gently poking the rock. The Rock suddenly broke open prompting a black like steam to fill the air surrounding Stitch.

Stitch coughed into his fist as he waved the steam away from his face, once he looked inside he noticed it was empty.

"Stitch!".

Stitches ears perked up as he heard Lilo's voice, pushing the Rock back together Stitch kicked it into the bushes before running towards Lilo's voice.

-  
"Lilo Stitch!" Nani yelled as she slammed the door behind her, "I brought Pizza!".

Just then there was a large boom followed by Smoke which came from outside the Kitchen.

"Iyya!" Nani waved the smoke from her face, "Jumba" the woman crossed her arms over her chest "what are you doing!".

The larger Alien Evil genius coughed as he walked out of the Kitchen, " Was making a Cake for Dessert didn't exactly go as planned".

Nani just shook her head running a hand over her face, she had just cleaned the Kitchen only the night before. But with three Aliens living in her house, you always had to expect the unexpected.

"It's alright Jumba just go sit down Dinner will be ready in a minute", as Nani put the Pizza on the table Pleakly came into the Kitchen wearing a dress.

Nani of course just shook her head, in this household it wasn't a surprise.

"Have either of you seen Lilo or Stitch?"

"No little girl and 626 haven't gotten home yet".

Nani just looked outside the sun was setting, it wasn't like Lilo to be out this late.

Just then the door opened and shut, Lilo walked into the house with her Hula skirt on, while Stitch dragged on behind Lilo.

"Dinner is about ready what took you two so long?" Nani asked glancing back at her sister, as she started to set the table.

"We would've gotten here sooner but Stitch had to stop and rest he was tired" Lilo gazed back at her friend, she couldn't help but feel worried it wasn't like Stitch to move as slow as he did.

"626 tired? bah! not possible, Stitch's Molecules are designed like a battery, he may need to recharge at night, but during the day impossible", Jumba look around the table at Stitch.

He had to admit 626 didn't look so good, eye's drawing in concern Jumba got up from his seat kneeling next to his Experiment.

"Stitch?" Jumba asked gently stroking Stitch's fur, "are you alright?".

Stitch smiled weakly up at his creator, despite the tiredness that took over his body and the aches he didn't want to worry anyone.

"Ih!" Stitch nodded but not before turning his head, coughing into a closed fist.

Finding himself unconvinced Jumba stood up, gently taking Stitch into his arms, the evil Genius placed Stitch in his lap.

"I got anchovies for you Lilo" Nani handed Lilo a slice of Pizza, "and for Stitch pepperoni". She handed Stitch a slice only to have Stitch shake his head.

"Naga not Hungry".

It was silence in the Kitchen as everyone looked at Stitch, ears drooping Stitch gazed away from the eye's on him.

"626 not to be Hungry? now I know something to be wrong", standing up Jumba gently picked Stitch up. "I hate to be leaving big chewing and swallowing meal but I must check Stitch to see whatz be wrong".

Stitch leaned his head up against Jumba's chest, allowing his creator to carry him Stitch whimpered as shoots of pain traveled down his body.

"Do not be worrying you're self Lilo" Jumba stated looking at Lilo, "I will figure out what's wrongz with 626".

"Come on sweetheart finish you're pizza" Nani stated as she watched Jumba and Stitch leave the house, "Jumba knows what he's doing after all he built Stitch".

"I guess" Lilo said before taking bite of her Pizza.

* * *

Placing the limp Stitch onto a table Jumba started to get things ready, his Goggles now laying ontop of his head.

Finding his legs feeling like Jelly Stitch just sat there, his gaze following Jumba as his creator rushed around the Ship.

"Jumba?" Stitch whispered prompting Jumba to pause as Stitch's ears fell back. "Mega scared".

Items forgotten at the moment Jumba gently knelt next to the table, his eye's going eye level with Stitch.

"Sitch not to be worrying I haz everything under control, Jumba will not let Stitch down"

Smiling tiredly up at Jumba the creation nodded, ears falling back Stitch laid on his side his eye's slowly closing.

The smile on Jumba's features slowly faded, concern flashing through his eye's Jumba finished gathering and putting together the stuff he needed.

"Now Stitch these will just go on your body, itz will monitor you're heart rate, and take any tests that are needed"

Jumba gently placed suction cup wires all over his Experiment, Stitch didn't even complain not saying a word as the creature laid motionless on the table. as he put the last suction cup on Stitch's forehead Jumba gently took Stitch's paw into his hand, his thumb lightly ran over his claws, his features concerned. Stitch hadn't hardly made a move since he'd gotten on the table. Which was unlike Stitch Jumba knew that it wasn't a Glitch, having already had his power up, whatever he had it had to be strong to render his strong Experiment like this.

Giving Stitch's paw one last squeeze Jumba placed his goggles onto his eye's and pressed the start button, the machine started up making a soft humming noise. Up on the screen showed the brain waves of Stitch, settling down on a chair next to the table Jumba lightly rested his hand ontop of Stitch's back. Proping his elbows up the Evil Genius kept one hand cupped behind his back letting him know he was there.

* * *

"How is he?"

Jumba turned his head towards the door, Pleakly features grim stood there looking more than enough beside him with worry.

Jumba sighed his gaze turning to Stitch, his fingers lightly running against Stitch's fur.

"Wez shall bez knowing soon".

Taking his goggles off Jumba placed them on the table, Pleakly who pulled up a chair gazed at Stitch who looked worse for the ware.

The room was silent all but the soft humming noise as the machine did it's job, it had been only going an hour or so through when it was a four-hour process when the monitors began going off. Jumba and Pleakly who had fallen asleep jolted awake expression panicked, Standing up Jumba rushed to his machine noticing the panders were going haywire.

"What's going on?" Pleakly yelled over the noise.

"I'vz do not know!"

Stitch body twitched as small whines and yelps of pain escaped the Experiments mouth, noticing the circuits were about to explode Jumba grabbed Stitch the wires flying off him before the two Aliens took cover, Stitch's body shielded by Jumba's own. A rush of wind washed over the Spaceship as the machine exploded,it was then Jumba noticed just how heated 626's body was. Stitch's body was damp with sweat, his fur drenched.

Stitch struggled in Jumba's grip now fully awake, instead of a black color Stitch's eye's glowed red. Finally breaking free from Jumba's hold, Stitch jumped onto the ground, his other limbs and spikes flying out of his body. Letting out a hiss stitch ran towards the door, rushing out before there was another small explosion.

"626 wait!" Jumba forgetting his own safety raced out of the hazarded ship, his eye's frantically searched but there was no high or low sign's of stitch anywhere.

"Jumba!" Pleakly soon caught up to his friend, "what's wrong with him!".

'He's being delirious his body temperature is way to high! if we not be finding him soon his body could shut down!".

"What do we do now we don't even know where to look?"

"The buggie!"Jumba rushed down the stairs that led to little girls house, pulling the key's out of his pocket Jumba jumped into the driver's seat, Pleakly took the passenger's seat. Keying on the car Jumba grasped the steering wheel before pushing on the gas petal, the car jerked slightly before taking off on the road dirt swirling around in its' wake.

* * *

A/N Well there you guy's go chapter 1, hope you liked the first chapter.


End file.
